Gregor And The Forgotten
by Sonicfanwriter1846
Summary: 3 years after moving away, Gregor has found himself a normal boy once again. He loves life and is surrounded by friends. But when he's dragged back to Underland by Ripred, will memoried come flooding back? or will it remain forgotten? R&R! THANKS!
1. Chapter One

Part One

The Rebal

Chapter One

Gregor just didn't want to get up this morning. It didn't matter if it was his football meet today or a band concert, he just didn't want to get up. _'If I need to go to school, then the floor shalls't take me!' _he thought. And so, he fell out of bed with a thump. He layed there for a minute, taking the pain in all at once. "Stupid floor..." he muttered aloud. He soon got up and went to his closet.

"Which one will I wear today?" he asked himself. "Jersey one, five, or twenty-seven? Hm..." He thought this over for awhile. When he finally made his decision, he picked out an entirely different shirt. One with a dragon and skulls. He called it his "skulley shirt." He put that on and some black jeans. He then walked to the bathroom.

After going pee, he moved his attention to his shaggy black hair. He brushed it out and put what seemed like a gallon of hair gel in it. Once he was satisfied, he got his Axe and sprayed some of that on. After that, he did put on something every teen did when he was growing into a man, put on cologne. He then stared at himself for minute. "Yeah, that's right!" he said to himself in the mirror " You're the man! God, I-am- gorgeous!"

He left the bathroom and went down the stairs. He got on his red skater shoes, lime-green and black jacket, his black back-pack, and was out the door into cold, crisp morning.

He walked along the edge of long dirt road that led to his bus stop where he would meet two of his best friends, Mark and Chad. They were the Anderson twins, and also Gregor's first friends when he moved to Virginia three years ago.

Gregor had first lived in New York, NY before he had moved. He couldn't really remember why his family left the old, family apartment to live on, to Gregor's opinion, a dumb farm. He had an odd feeling it was because of him, but he wasn't quite sure.

Gregor saw his two buddies wrestling in the dirt when he got close. This was normal for the sibilings. Gregor learned that about a month later after he had really gotten to know them well enough to call them his friends. He actually caught it quite entertaining and sometimes joined in. He used to hate wrestling or anything violent, but now he was into alot of violent things, like video-game zombies and movies about war. He thought it was kind of intresting.

Gregor stopped at the the two and rolled them over. They stopped and looked up. Mark looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi. You guys having fun?" Gregor asked.

The two grinned. "Yep!" Gregor shook his head.

"You two are very sad sometimes." he said. Chad pushed Mark off and stood to stand with his close friend.

"Ow!" Mark exclaimed.

"Ha! Ha!" Gregor sarcastically shouted in Mark's face. Mark laughed and got up. By the time he got up, the bus had gotten there. The trio got on and sat in their usual assigned seats away from eachother because the bus driver didn't trust them all togather.

Gregor's day at school was as normal as any other freshman at his school. Make a rucus, get sent to the principle's office, and have fun. Yep, that was his day. And after school, he would do his homework, hang with his friends, and hit on passing girls. That was his normal life as a fifteen year old boy.

Today, after school, Gregor and his friends were at the skate park. Doing some 360's and other awesome tricks on their boards. Gregor always acted like the weird one of their eight person group. He would do all sorts of stunts and odd things to make the guys laugh. And it seemed to always work.

This time, Gregor went up to the other side of the skate park and layed down on his board on his back. He then pushed himself off the railing and let the board skate. He tilted his body right and left and he was all over the place. It was kinda scary, not knowing where he going, but at least his friends where laughing.

One of his other friends named Ben (who seemed to be the leader) looked at him with a smile and said "Sometimes, Gregor, I worry about you." Gregor laughed and informed him that he knew and let the skate board come to a halt. He stood and went back to his friends. They talked and skated some more untill they went their seprate ways. Gregor usually walked with the Anderson twins, but their mom had picked them at park that day. So it was just Gregor walking alone on the road.

When he got home, he heard his two little sisters, Lizzie and Boots (or Margret, if they called her by her real name), playing Karaoke Resolution upstairs. His mother laughing of whatever his dad said, and his German Shepherd, Maximillion, chasing the calico cat, Patches. Gregor walked into the kitchen to greet his parents. His mom saw him and hugged him.

"Hey, sweet-heart, where've you been? You've been gone most of the day." she stated in her usual sweet voice.

"Oh, just hangin' with the guys." he informed. He usually didn't get in trouble for staying out late because his parents trust him. Most of his friend's parents would kill them if they missed curfew. Gregor had it easy.

Gregor went upstairs and went in his room. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. He didn't turn on the lights. He liked sitting in the dark. He could actually see better. He didn't tell anyone because he thought people would think he was a freak. It as if he echolocation or something. Or he could easily adjust to the darkness. It didn't matter.

Gregor usually always sits in the dark, staring out the window. He let him think. Like what was he gonna do for the dance on Saturday. He wanted to ask this one girl named Miranda, but she seemed to not even notice him. He figured he could just not go, but his mom would probably ask why, and then he would tell her, and the he would get embaressed. _' I could just say that I'm going. But that would mean I would have to lie, and I can't do that...'_ he thought. He sighed and let his eyes roam around the farm outside his window.

Suddenly, Gregor heard an odd noise coming from the corn field. It sounded like...rustling. It reminded him of this movie, _Signs_, with Mel Gibson and Joaguin Pheonix. "Oh no..." he said aloud "Our corn is being attacked by aliens coming to harvest our planet!"

He looked out again and saw something that freaked him out. Two shiny eyes looking at him. Gregor screamed and went down stairs. "Mom! Dad!" he cried "aliens are in our corn!"

His mother looked at him with an odd look. "What? Aliens? Have you lost your marbles?"

"No! I'm serious! Something is in our corn! I saw it! It..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It did what?" his dad asked.

"it...it.."

"...iiiit?"

"Looked at me!" Gregor then ran and hugged his mom for comfort. Now teens usually wouldn't do that, but it had scared Gregor so much. He only did this in emergencies where it was him that was scared.

His dad sighed and got his coat and flash light. "Come on. You know where the darn thing is. It's probably just a possum or something." He opened the door and outside. Gregor ran after him.

They walked to the corn and walked inside. Gregor was a little hesitant, but walked along with his dad. They searched and searched but found nothing. Gregor looked around and was very confused. He swore he saw something in here. Maybe he was just tired. But would he really just see things that looked so real just because of sleep? Gregor didn't have the answer. He decided he would just for get about it and not think about it.

He was about to turn back to his father when he saw something on the ground. It looked like a tail of some sort. He picked it up to look at it, but it shot out of his hands! Gregor was shocked. He then heard what sounded like scratching and running. It was circling around him as he looked in all directions. Then, suddenly...

"AAH!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"AAH!"

Gregor felt himself getting pulled in by...he didn't even know! it was biting deep into his skin. He screamed louder, calling out for his father. He heard his father say something back, but he couldn't make it out. He suddenly felt himself kick what ever it was in the face. But the thing just bit harder into his leg. He cried out louder.

"Dad! Help! Please! AAAAAAHH!" He shouted. The thing bit even harder on his ankle. Soon, the pain became too much for Gregor. His screams died down, and he could hear someone speak. _'What the?'_ he thought. _'that voice...its so familar..wher-..whe..'_. He felt the world around him dissappear. He suddenly felt tired, and weak. Then he heard a quite soothing voice.

"That's it, warrior. Go to sleep.." the voice soothed, "Just go to sleep..."

Then Gregor's world went black.

Gregor awoke somewhere cold. Very cold. He felt like ice! He began to shiver violently. He tried to lift his head but it just plopped right back down. He felt wind of some kind, like as if he was gliding through the air, then felt something soft and some what squishy under him. He opened his eyes and saw what seemed to look like fur.

Suddenly, he began to cough harshly. It was like he was sick. He didn't really feel sick, but that coughing made him think he was. The cough got worse and just wouldn't stop. He then felt a hand on his back. It patted it hard enough to calm his cough. He looked up weakly and tried to look at whoever it was patting him, but his vision was just to blurry. All he saw was a mountain of reddish-brown.

"Gregor, you're weak. Just go back to sleep. We will wake you when you strong enough." the mountain said.

"Wh-who are you?" Gregor asked weakly.

"You will know in all good time." mountain replied. "Now sleep."

And with that, Gregor did as he was told.

Gregor heard some people talking as awoke from his nap. Gregor opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a light and that was basically it. When he tried to sit up, he felt to weak too. He looked beside him and saw what seemed to be a bag of blood. A cord ran down it, and when Gregor looked at arm, he had an IV. _'Great, a constant cough, pain, AND blood-loss. And possibly a broken ankle.' _He thought.

"Is he awake?" Gregor heard.

"I'm not sure, he seems to be moving, so maybe." he heard someone else say.

Gregor then heard footsteps comming toward him. He looked up and saw a man. Big, brawny guy. But that's not what caught Gregor's attention. Violet eyes were staring down at him. Gregor thought that was insanely cool. He turned his head to get a better look. "Dude," he said in rough voice "where did you get your contacts?" The man gave him a funny look.

"What?" the man asked. "Boy, do you know where you are?" Gregor thought a minute, and realized he could be anywhere. But he was going to take a lucky guess. "Uh, Hospital?"

"Okay, but which one? What city are we in?" the man asked again.

"Uh...the one...we're..in right..now?" Gregor stammered.

The man sighed and left. Gregor was alone now. Gregor's mind raced for any sorce of entertainment. One thing he hated more then hights was being bored. Suddenly a song popped into his head. He first just sung it in his head, then he started humming it. Then he just kinda broke out singing one line of the song.

"I think we're alone now!" He sang. He laughed and just kept singing out of boredom. He did that for about an hour. Then a doctor came in, but Gregor was too into singing. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming..."

Gregor stopped and looked at the doctor in an awkward silence. "...hi." Gregor said, breaking the ice. The doctor nodded then looked at a chart. Gregor notice something else about the doctor. He had very shiny grey hair, like...a silver. And his skin was so pale that Gregor could see almost every vein in his body. Gregor was bewildered by this. _'That guy seriously needs a tan.' _he thought.

The doctor put down the chart and turned to Gregor. "The princess and her cousin are outside to see you." and with that he turned to leave. Gregor lifted himself weakly and put support on his elbows.

"Wait! Princess?" Gregor said, but the doctor ignored him.

After the doctor left, a girl, around his age, and a man, around his early twenties, came in and just stared at Gregor. The girl and man had the same pale skin, silver hair, and bright violet eyes. Gregor noticed the girl's beautiful gown and features. She definaintly looked like a princess. The purple and gold gown with the very shiny gold crown on top of her head gave that away.

The man looked alot like the princess. He was wearing dark navy shirt and pants. Gregor remembered that the doctor had said that the princess had her cousin with her, so he must of been him. The look that the guy was giving him reminded Gregor of a father looking out for his daughter when she brought home a new guy. It kinda scared Gregor in a way.

Then Gregor heard the princess talk. "Are you sure this is him, Howard? I don't remember him with so much muscle." she said to her cousin, who's name, Gregor guessed, was Howard. "Im sure of it. Look at the scars on this boy! And that face. No one could forget a face like that." the one called Howard replied. Gregor began to wonder what was wrong with his face. Was he ugly? Did he have a weird face? What?

"Hey!" Gregor said aloud "what's wrong with my face!" The two before him looked at him with shock, appearently not expecting him to speak.

"Nothing!" said the princess "its just, your face is quite unforgetable. In a good way."

"Sure..." Gregor let that stretch. "So what are you guys going to do me? Am I your prisoner or something?" The princess looked a bit insulted, and somewhat shocked.

"What? We wouldn't go looking for you, then say you're our prisoner! That's not how it works, Gregor." she said.

Gregor was suddenly alert when the girl said his name. "Woah! Wait a minute!" he cried "How do you know my name? Have you guys been spying on me?" That last question triggered something in Gregor's head. "Oh my god! You guys are apart of the FBI, aren't you! What do you guys want with me! I swear I have nothing to do with Nine-Eleven! I would never work for Osama Bin Laden! Please spare me!"

The princess and Howard looked at him with an odd look. "What?" Howard said "No! We are here in the Underland, Gregor. You came here a long time ago."

Gregor thought that over for a minute. "Oh, ok. Wait, so you're not apart of the FBI?" The two shook their heads. "Aw...I always wanted to meet a government official." he moaned, clearly dissapointed. Then the girl walked over to him.

"Gregor, do you know who Howard and I are?" she asked. Gregor searched all over his mind. He couldn't find anything on them.

"Uh, two freaks who I'm afraid of because you're getting awful close to me." he replied. It was true. The princess had been scooting over to him very closely. The girl then looked sad, and like she was about to cry. "You...You don't remember, do you?" she said, her voice cracking. Howard ran over to her and held her. Gregor suddenly felt horrible for calling her a freak. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't think it meant anything. He tried to soothe her also.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to call you a freak. It's just tha-" just then he was cut off by Howard.

"It's not you called her a-a...whatever you called her. It's because you forgot. You don't remember us at all." he said angerly. "C'mon Luxa, lets go back upstairs. When we come back, we might be able to refreshen his memory."

And, holding a crying girl appearently named Luxa, Howard and Luxa walked out.


End file.
